When a user interacts with a touchscreen device, it can be determined which part of the screen the user is touching based on capacitive properties of the touchscreen display. In general, however, it is very difficult to determine additional information about the user's interaction with the touchscreen using conventional techniques. For example, knowing which hand is being used by the user and the orientation of the user's hand relative to the touchscreen can be difficult to determine.